The Fate's Design
by Watcher of the Hearts
Summary: It's a whole new adventure for our favorite dynamic duo! What sorts of adventures and trouble will they fall into this time!
1. Chapter 1

**Just watched Tangled not too long ago and have been in love with the movie ever since. This story popped into my head and I had to write it. It was going to be a one shot, buuuut… I think it's going to be just a bit longer than that! I hope you all enjoy. **

**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

**

It had been just three years since Rapunzel had been returned to her true family, three years since she had met the love of her life, and three years she had been released from her prison of a tower, evil mother and that incredibly long hair. In those three years, she and her hero, Eugene Fitzherbert, had fallen more and more in love with one another than anyone had ever seen a couple fall in love. And, it had been just shy of three years when Eugene finally got Rapunzel to agree to marry him.

Oh, at first there was the week-long celebration after Rapunzel's return, and of course it took her a few months to get used to the idea of living in her true home. Growing used to living in the kingdom had nothing to do with her parents, for she had fallen so comfortably into calling them hers that it was no problem at all. It was instead the getting used to the idea that she could come and go as she pleased. After so many years of being locked away, and then receiving that taste of adventure and freedom, Rapunzel found that she wanted more. And that was where Eugene met his match. He courted Rapunzel, as one should, for months, but found that her newfound freedom kept her wanting to explore more and more. He first asked her on her nineteenth birthday, the exact one year-anniversary of when they both realized their feelings for one another. She smiled, her eyes glowing as any woman wanting to say yes would, and thanked him kindly but said she wanted more time to explore the world with him, before the hassles of being tied down with the responsibilities her parents told her that a royal marriage would bring. And so they traveled. It seemed whenever she had the chance Rapunzel was always begging Eugene to go somewhere; whether it was through the city to see whatever and whoever she could, for a ride on Maximus through the gardens and valleys surrounding the kingdom, or for a slightly farther destination with the use of boats or longer horse seemed that Rapunzel's sense of adventure and curiosity never died, which made Eugene just all in love with her even more. Sometimes he felt her need to explore more ignite the Flynn Rider qualities within him, which made life all the more exciting, as it appeared his girlfriend had less fear of the world since she had seen more of it.

* * *

Within that second year, Eugene proposed at least five more times; on a trip, at dinner, in the gardens. Each time Rapunzel would tease him, giving him a flirtingly divertive answer, or telling him that he would just have to be patient. One time she ignored him all together, and instead shoved a spoonful of some sort of new recipe into his mouth, asking for his opinion. And even without his answer, he couldn't deny the excellence of her cooking.

And finally, nearing the end of their second year together, came the glorious day when Rapunzel finally gave her answer. The ex-thief found himself feeling rather desperate, fearing that the girl he had grown to love so much, who had changed him in so many ways for the better, whose family had accepted him so completely, would never be his wife. And so, in one more desperate and well intentioned attempt, he had set up a little surprise for his bubbly girlfriend. They were just returning from a week of camping out in a mountainous valley nearby, and were seated in a long canoe heading back towards the castle. With the moon high above, Eugene stopped rowing and let the boat slow to a stop, gently taking Rapunzel's delicate hands in his larger ones, running a thumb over the back of her hands as he smiled lovingly, leaning forward to place a kiss on her lips. As he slowly pulled back he couldn't help but smile, she was as beautiful as ever, her bright green eyes sparkling, her short brown hair just barely brushing her shoulders. After all those years of carrying around that large weight of blonde hair, and in the act of love by Eugene's rush decision to save her by hacking her tresses off with a shard of mirror, Rapunzel had grown rather fond of her new hair cut, and kept it that way as she could.

"Remember the first time we came out here Blondie?"

"Hah, how could I forget?"

"Well, I thought since we're out here…we might as well…" he turned, pulling a lantern he had managed to hide from under the bench he sat upon. It was larger than the last ones they had held, intricately painted with the symbol of the sun. He held it out for her to hold the bottom as he lit a match, lighting the candle inside, his hands grasping hers before they let the lantern up into the sky. However, this time, the lantern didn't finish its ascent, but rather hung there in the air, tethered by a ribbon to….Rapunzel's eyes flittered down to the new weight on her finger, a delicate jeweled ring on her left hand. Her eyes quickly lifted to Eugene's face, which wore a smile he only ever wore when looking at her in the way he was, eyes full of love.

"Rapunzel, I can't hold it in any longer. I love you… and I have for quite some time."

The old Flynn Rider would have scoffed at this mushy show of affection. But Eugene Fitzherbert, a man who was positively head over heels in love with a princess; a man who had laid his life on the line for her and would do it again one hundred times over, did not scoff at his feelings, and instead needed to show his beloved just how he felt, before he lost his mind.

"You've changed so much about me, for the better, and you saved me in so many ways. I can't handle you saying no anymore. I know how you feel about me. And I promise, we will never lose our adventures. This is just adding to them. Please…marry me?" his eyes were full of pleading as he stared at her, his hands squeezing hers, the lantern floating just above their heads. Rapunzel's expression was one of amusement, smirking at him playfully as she looked between him and the ring. The next moment seemed to happen all so fast as she ran her fingers over the ring, Eugene fearing she was taking it off. Before he knew what was happening however, she had leapt forward, practically knocking the boat over in her attempt to kiss him deeply, the lantern slowly floating away from them.

Anyone who had been anywhere near the water would have heard the joyous yell of "she said yes!" and the excited giggle of a princess.

* * *

Now the newly married couple found themselves snuggled into their warm bed, the sunshine just barely beginning to shine through the open terrace doors, a warm summer breeze lightly blowing the lace curtains. It had been just a few months since the wedding and the kingdom still seemed intent on rejoicing. All within three years, they had received their lost princess, an improved kingdom, and finally a prince worthy of the princess and the throne.

This morning however, said prince and princess were thoroughly deep asleep in their large bed, a small green chameleon curled up on the same pillow as Eugene. The pair never realized as Rapunzel awoke and slowly climbed out of bed, fully intent on getting a drink of water from the basin in the corner. The peace in the room was interrupted with a large crash of porcelain and an even louder scream. Eugene leapt from the bed and to his feet in a tangle of blankets, ready to defend his beloved from whatever had made her scream. Pascal was rather red himself, especially after having flown into the air and landing onto the headboard of the bed. Eugene was quickly stunned into silence and then short gasps of breathy screams at the sight of the woman before him.

"Blondie! Y-you-youyouyou're…you're blonde!"

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM! Hope you all enjoyed. I had other ideas for this story; like I said.. it was going to just be a one shot buuuut I couldn't help but write Eugene's many attempts to get Rapunzel to say yes. For some reason I just really saw her actually wanting some more time to get used to her new life, and explore the world she never knew, before marrying Eugene. And now… what was supposed to be the basis of the chapter, has become the cliff hanger :D. Ain't I a snot? :P **

**Hope you all enjoy! And remember, rates, reviews and alerts make for a very happy author, ****. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So if review alerts/favorite adds/story watches are to tell me anything, it's that you all like this story so far, which makes me super happy! : ) This chapter is a little shorter, but I'm still happy with it! Enjoy! : ) **

**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

**

It hadn't even been a minute from Rapunzel's scream that a guard was knocking on their bedroom door, calling in.

"Your majesties? Is everything alright in there?" Eugene hurried to the door, pushing his disheveled from his face as he opened the door just enough to squeeze his head out, his voice serious and quiet as he struggled to keep it from shaking.

"Tell the king and queen that we request an emergency audience with them, right away."

* * *

It was nearly noon and Eugene and Rapunzel were still locked away in her father's study, trying to make sense of her once-again long blonde hair. Some time had been taken up with braiding Rapunzel's hair back, so as she wouldn't trip on it. Once again her long, flower filled locks earned a goofy smile from her husband as he stared at her. Slowly the two drifted back into the conversation, having been lost in one another eyes, the smiles fading at her father's words.

"The question here is still "why?". Not that anyone here has anything against your hair dear." Her father quickly recovered at seeing his daughter's wondering eyes. "It's just…well according to what we know; the power should have died off when Eugene cut your hair."

"Of course her tears proved otherwise." Eugene interjected, giving Rapunzel's hand a squeeze. "But you're right, we haven't seen anything like that since." he drifted off in thought as the queen worried her own question.

"You don't think-?"

The king turned his eyes to his wife, taking in her expression before sighing,

"I was trying not to go that direction love."

"What direction?" Rapunzel looked curiously to her parents, wondering what she was being kept out on. Life had been nothing but confusion since she had woken up early that morning to get a drink and was greeted with a reflection of 70 feet of bright blonde hair.

"Rapunzel darling, we didn't want to worry you…but we were concerned that…well we talked about it when you were getting your hair sorted with that…" the queen sighed, unable to finish as she looked to her husband, who looked just as uncomfortable. Rapunzel looked to the king, her eyes wide with worry.

"Daddy?"

"We we worried that you might be in danger." As he finished his sentence Eugene's arm wrapped instinctively around Rapunzel's shoulders, looking to his in-laws. He could fully sympathize with their fears. After 18 years of wondering where their daughter was and if they would ever see her, and finally having her back safely, it was heart wrenching to worry that they could lose her again. Eugene felt it himself, he had died for her once already, and would do it again if he had to, but even the thought of someone possibly threatening his beloved sent that old Flynn Rider blood boiling angrily through his veins.

"Danger from who exactly?"

"That's what we can't be sure of. Since your return, we seem to have fallen into an age of peace. But it seems the only reasonable explanation for all of…this." the king motioned towards Rapunzel's hair, the vast amount of it still shocking. "Something knows you need to be protected. And if not you, then someone close to you. The most we can do for now, is to keep our guards on their toes, and be on the watch for the first sign of danger."

* * *

At that same moment, miles away in what should have been one of the most secure prisons in the kingdom, three guards lay unmoving on the ground. In the distance, two large and rough men were departing from the building, hurrying away into the shadows.

* * *

**Yes that's right.. she's calling him Daddy. For some reason, when I first saw the movie and she was reunited with her parents, as she looked up to her father from her mother's shoulder, I was just really expecting her to smile all shy and squeak out a "Hi Daddy". I just think it's something Rapunzel would do.  
**

**Well… I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was a short one, I know. But more are to come! : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so happy you all seem to like this one so far! :D I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you all love it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

A scream rang through the night, causing Eugene to practically fly from the bed once more, this time catching Pascal in one hand. Placing Pascal on the night table, while using his other hand to turn up the bedside lantern, he turned quickly, readying to grab something – anything- to use as defense; a sword…a heavy vase…a frying pan. In dismay at seeing that no such weapon was in the vicinity, Eugene turned his eyes to Rapunzel, who was sitting up in bed, panting as she clutched at her chest as if her heart would pound clear out of it. She looked to Eugene with tear-filled eyes and he rushed back to her, gathering her in his arms, allowing her to sob on his chest.

"Rapunzel, what is it?" he soothed her, gently rubbing her back as she cried. She gripped his nightshirt as if clinging for life.

"Sh-she came for me. She was going to t-take me away."

"Who?"

"_Her."_ Even through her tears, Eugene was able to hear the ice in her voice.

"Don't worry about her. She's gone and she is _never_ coming back. And I would _never_ _let her hurt you."_ He held Rapunzel closer to him, her arms wrapping themselves around his body.

"It just seemed so real."

"I know. But it was just a bad dream." Slowly he pulled back just enough to see her face, one hand moving to caress a side of her face, his thumb wiping the tears away.

"It wasn't like any dream I've ever had. It was so _real._" She shook her head, as if trying to wipe the memories away. Eugene gently shushed her, kissing her forehead.

"I know… but it's all okay. And I'm here, and you're here and we are all safe." A small chirp echoed his remarks and they turned their heads to see Pascal atop Rapunzel's leg, giving her an encouraging smile.

"See? Even Pascal agrees with me. Now; do you think you can try and get back to sleep?"

Rapunzel nodded, her blonde locks bobbing softly as she did so. It had only been a few moments later when Rapunzel's whisper broke the silence.

"Hey Eugene? I love you…"

"I love you too Blondie.."

* * *

By the next morning, news of the Stabbington Brother's escape from the prison was no secret. Practically overnight posters of their likeness had once more been plastered all over town, practically tripled in multitude. The guards all knew well of the story of the brothers, and were on high alert, keeping a tight patrol around the castle and the town. It was for this reason, and that both Eugene and Max would be escorting her along, that Rapunzel left the castle to go into town for the afternoon.

Though she was far braver then when she had left her tower that first time, Rapunzel could not forget her last encounter with the Stabbington Brothers. The same memory was still burned into Eugene's mind, as was the look of almost fear in the eyes of one of the brothers when he had threatened him all those years ago as he broke out to save Rapunzel. Eugene refused to take his eyes away from his wife as she flitted from one stand to the next. He doubted that with all the extra security, the brothers would dare show their faces in the town, but he still couldn't help but be cautious. It was only with the knowledge that Max was following by Rapunzel closely that Eugene followed his nose around a corner, set on purchasing a few of the delicious cupcakes from one of the talented bakers. He was just turning back from his purchase when he stopped dead in his tracks, his Flynn Rider senses catching something off in the shadows.

There, in the shadows of an alleyway, were two large figures slinking away.

Then it all made sense; the reason for Rapunzel's sudden change in hair, the prison breakout. The Stabbington Brothers would not have known that Eugene had cut her hair and that it had lost all its power. They would not have known that Rapunzel was the lost princess returned home, and they would definitely not know that she was just mere feet away from them. Eugene quickly turned, hurrying around the corner.

"C'mon Blondie! We gotta go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Just… trust me. Let's go!" With another tug of her hand, she followed along, keeping her thoughts silent as she hurried along behind Eugene, watching his eyes as they shifted back and forth.

No sooner had they reached the castle that Eugene hurried into the throne room, hurrying up to his father-in-law.

"Sir!"

The king looked up from his book, standing at the sight of the worried expression on Eugene's face.

"Eugene, son! What's the matter?"

"We've got trouble sir."

* * *

At the confusion and surprise to everyone, the brothers had somehow managed to slip away from the guards, completely undetected. The guards had searched for three days without any luck and were running out of ideas. It was this third day that found Eugene sitting out on the docks, staring towards the sunset as he thought. Something about the docks relaxed him, making it easier to think.

"Well well… how ya doin' Rider?"

Eugene snapped to his feet, looking behind him to see the large brothers just feet away.

"Lookin' pretty fancy there pretty boy." He motioned to Eugene's clean and un-tattered clothing, his deep green vest and cream color shirt. His eye-patched brother laughed at his insult, as they both advanced on Eugene. "I guess we're just lucky we found you here. We were just going to steal from the castle again before finding that old hag…but this. Oh…" he paused to chuckle darkly, cracking his knuckles, "This will be so much sweeter."

As the brothers advanced on him, Eugene realized he had to make a split-second decision; either jump into the water behind him and swim, or stay and fight. He knew that there would be no easy way to get through the brothers without some sort of struggle. Taking a deep breath he raised his fists.

* * *

Rapunzel fretted as she paced back and forth on the same balcony her parents would normally launch the floating lanterns, Pascal atop her shoulder. The balcony was, after all, one of the best views of the kingdom, and she could no longer stand to sit around inside. It was dark now, and Eugene had been gone for hours longer than he normally was. Rapunzel had grown used to him often walking about the town, sitting out at the docks for a few hours at a time, but he had been gone for far too long today. Something deep inside told her that something was wrong.

"He's back! He's returned!" Rapunzel ran towards the railing at the shouts of the patrolling guards, gasping at what she saw down below. For walking in, with the assistance of the guards, was one very beaten, bruised and bloodied Eugene Fitzherbert.

"Eugene!" No sooner had he made it inside that Rapunzel was already at his side, moving to hold his face in her hands. His clothes were torn and stained with dirt, blood and grime, his face was stained with dirt, but for the most part unharmed. _So like Eugene_ she couldn't help muse to herself, noting how his nose was completely uninjured. Slowly the two guards helping him in led him into a chair, his gasps cutting through the air as he sat, trying his best not to injure anything further. The calls for a medic were only in the distance for the ears of the prince and princess as they looked into one another's eyes, grateful to see one another again.

"Eugene what happened?" Rapunzel hurriedly accepted the cup of water from the chambermaid, holding it for Eugene to sip from. He took a greedy gulp, wincing at the pain of the swallow.

"The Stabbington Brothers…they ambushed me. I tried to fight them off but they got away." He looked down, almost ashamed at himself. Gently Rapunzel lifted his face to look at her, in the better light she could see that a faint bruise was evident on his chin, leading towards his cheek. She leaned in to kiss it, resting her forehead against his. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Heh, yea, beaten like a rug though. At least they missed my nose." He looked to his wife, flashing her as best a charming smoldering smile as he could before wincing in pain once more, coughing as he grabbed for his ribs.

"Eugene…you know what you have to let me do." Her face turned serious as she pulled back to look at him.

"No… I told you before."

"This is different Eugene. It'll be just like your hand. Only a little bigger. It will all be fine. Just don't freak out alright?" She smirked at him, the memory of his freak-outs at her glowing hair and healing his hand swimming through their minds as he returned the smile. After a moment, he sighed in defeat, looking to his wife.

"How do you always manage to win me over with that smile? You win. Let's just get me to a bed first.."

* * *

It had taken longer than expected for the doctor and the king to get Eugene upstairs and into his bed, his struggle at even laying down evident. The king sighed, ruffling Eugene's hair in a fatherly manner as he stepped back, looking to his daughter. He was clearly distraught at the state of his son-in-law, one of the main reasons he himself had helped to get him upstairs. Without a word, he placed his hand on Rapunzel's shoulder, his touch saying everything, before he walked out. Rapunzel soon sat next to her husband, unraveling the ends of her braid to lay it over his chest.

"_...Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine…"_

* * *

**WooH! That was a long one! The ideas just kept spilling out so I kept on writing! I really hope you all enjoy this! And as for Eugene's injuries; I originally was going to have him completely beat up, nose bloodied, eye blackened, buut I just couldn't bring myself to do it! So, I figured I could settle for a small bruise and some dirt! Remember; reviews make for a very happy author :D annnd stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter originally was going to be longer, but it would have been about six pages long, so I've decided to cut it down! Please continue to read and review! :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

"Well I still don't think it's safe."

"It'll be fine. I'll have you and Max, and it'll be so busy and full of people they'd never dare coming around!"

"That's just when they would though Rapunzel! There'll be so many people it will be harder to pick them out."

"Please, hard to pick those two out in a crowd? They're huge!" Rapunzel threw out her arms to either side to emphasize, throwing herself back in the effort. Lightly tripping back into her vanity she blushed, giggling ever so slightly. Eugene could only chuckle at his wife, the anger that had been building up quickly subsiding.

It had been the same disagreement for days now. Both Eugene and Rapunzel's parents didn't feel that it was safe for her to go out to her and Eugene's spot on the water to watch the lanterns. Upon finding it was Rapunzel's favorite thing, it was kept as a tradition, but instead of a tradition of prayer to find their lost princess, it became a tradition of rejoice at the Princess' safe return, her birthday, and recently the marriage of Rapunzel and Eugene. This year however, with the attack on Eugene, Rapunzel was having quite the time convincing everyone to let her go on the boat, instead of following their suggestion's of staying on the balcony with her parents. Of course, she cared for her husband, and was as angry as ever that he had been attacked, but the part inside of her that hated to be locked away and kept from her dreams was making it impossible for her to not go. Which led her to her fight with her parents and Eugene.

The day following the attack on Eugene, the guards were searching more than ever and still turned up nothing, much to the dismay of the family. The King was growing extremely frustrated that the men who attacked his son-in-law so viciously had seemingly disappeared all together.

"It _must_ be somebody on the inside…but _who?"_ he had taken the entire day, with Max by his side of course, interrogating every member of the guard, and frustratingly turned up with nothing to show for it. He was adamant as ever to allow his daughter and son-in-law to go anyway too far from the castle, and was practically breathing down the Captain of the Guards neck to find the criminals. It killed him to tell his daughter no like this, but he couldn't bear it if she were to be taken again. 

* * *

Now Eugene found himself still debating the issue with Rapunzel, knowing already he wouldn't win this one. He thought back on the night he stumbled back into their home, Rapunzel forcing him to let her heal his broken ribs and bruises. Eugene had only just been healed with the King knocked on their door, intent on hearing direct from Eugene exactly what had happened. He quickly became enraged, a rare thing for such a normally calm and happy man, positively livid someone had attacked a member of his family once more, that they had gone undiscovered again, and that his family could still be in danger. Her father was set on postponing that year's celebration, but found that he quickly lost his argument at his daughter's pouting lip and large pleading eyes. And now they were all having the same argument once again.

* * *

"Blondie, believe me, I want to go out on the water just as bad as you do. But I'd really rather _not_ run into the Stabbingtons again, and I especially don't want _you_ to run into them. Maybe, just for this year, it's better that we stay here." he saw the dangerous look she shot at him and put his hands up defensively, suggesting his last idea. "We can talk to your father and compromise. We'll go out just for the festival, and then come back here at sunset and release the lanterns with your parents…here… where it's safe. At least for this year." he looked pleadingly to Rapunzel, hoping maybe, just maybe, she would agree. She sighed, keeping her voice low as she spoke, looking down from him.

"I spent 18 years of my life locked away from the world. I don't want to have to hide away again. …I'm not the scared little girl that I used to be."

"And no one is saying you are." His voice was soft as he stepped forward, gathering her in his arms. "I just…I couldn't handle it if something were to happen to you." He kissed her hair affectionately as he gave her a soft squeeze, holding her closer to his chest.

"Could we really go to the festival?" her voice muffled as she pressed her face into his chest, snuggling up to him.

"Of course we can Blondie!...just make sure to pack an extra frying pan in Max's saddle bag." He paused a moment before nudging her playfully, "Of course, this all wouldn't be a problem if that magic hair of yours gave me super strength." Rapunzel pulled back, chuckling as she nudged him back, rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Soo not sure if I like this one. I did..but it seemed to get mish-mashed a bit. Don't be surprised if I take it down and re-do it! :P RxR please! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the great comments! :D It made me really want to get this chapter out sooner! :) **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

Finally having diffused the argument and returning to a once more happy atmosphere of the home, Eugene now found himself lying comfortably on their large bed, his head resting in his love's lap as he read aloud from The Tales of Flynnagin Rider, her fingers stroking through his hair.

_The book had been a gift from Rapunzel; she had excitedly run to him the day before their wedding, handing him an intricately wrapped box. _

_ "Eugene! I have something for you!"She looked up at him excitedly as she thrust the box into his hands, waiting for him to open it. He hadn't been expecting a book, and he definitely had not been expecting it to be his favorite book from his childhood; the one he had shared with her about, the one that had formed his prior personality. He quickly delved into it that night, it wasn't like he could sleep anyway with his excitement of the next day fast approaching. And he still read the book now, the stories never growing boring for him or Rapunzel._

"Flynnagin swung his sword out once more, connecting with his adversary's own sword with a loud clang. He kicked him backwards before climbing up the pile of rubble nearby, taking a flying leap for the window ledge. Flynnagin climbed his way up, towards the top of the house, intent on running its length to the next one, heading for the docks. At the end of the first, he took another jump, easily landing on the next roof…

"The roofs!" he shot up, eyes wide. "They're not just being let in the town by somebody, they're using the roofs. That's how they're staying out of view! It makes sense now! How couldn't I think of that? I taught them that one myself!" It was the eve of the festival, and the King and guards still had had no luck in finding the Stabbington brothers, or the one who was letting them in. They knew that it had to be someone from the inside that was allowing the brothers into the city without notice. The brothers, Eugene noted, weren't exactly the brightest bunch out there.

"My parents will already be asleep Eugene, you can't go barging in there now."

"..right. But I can talk to the captain, at least for now."

* * *

The day of the festival went off without a hitch, save for the inability to find the brothers or the person letting them slip by. The day had been filled with music and dancing, bouncing from one stand to the next, and indulging in many delicious sweets and drinks. No matter where they went, Maximus was always close by, eyes always suspicious of everything around them. By sunset, much to the dismay of Rapunzel, they returned to the castle to set off the lanterns. It would be quite different this year, being here instead of the water, but she gave up the argument, accepting that Eugene and her parents just wanted her safe, and knowing she did not want Eugene being hurt like that ever again.

Later that night, when the lanterns had drifted far into the sky and the boats returned to their docks, the happy family retired inside, everyone set for bed. Everyone, that is, except Rapunzel. She was far too awake, she decided, and headed towards the kitchen, intent on baking a new batch of cupcakes. Eugene on the other hand, was completely exhausted, filled with food and drink, his limbs aching from the hours of dancing in the square with Rapunzel. He practically dropped into the bed; and with Pascal curled up on the pillow near his head, he lay down, turning the light near his head down, and drifting into a deep sleep.

Outside, a large figure came from the darkness, meeting with the second that seemed to come from nowhere.

"Guard said it's up on the right, that door with the little balcony." He threw a large bundle of material to his brother, looking up towards the windows above them. They watched, and waited, as the light moved with the movements inside, before slowly dimming, the only sounds they could hear were those of the night.

"We'll head up. You take care of Rider, I'll grab the girl."

It had been almost simple really, finding the girl with the magic hair that that old witch in the woods had promised them. Finding Eugene certainly had made it easier for the brothers, as had paying off that wimp of a guard from the castle. With the help of him, the Stabbington Brothers had been able to hide out without notice, except when they had found Eugene sitting by himself on the docks. It was just too tempting an opportunity to pass up. Following the beaten man home, they had gained quite a shock learning just where he had lived. Oh sure, they had seen the new mural of the new prince in the square, doubting that it could actually be true. But following a man home into his castle, where he is met by several guards to be brought in to a doctor, and not the jail, was far too obvious that the rumors were indeed true. And if he was the prince, then that little blonde girl from the woods had to be with him. And stealing a princess with magic hair would bring a much greater reward then just her hair itself.

Slowly the brothers began their ascent up the wall, managing to quietly climb into the room through the open balcony doors. They creapt to the bed, seeing only one figure there, they pounced. Eugene gave a good fight, but hadn't expected the lamp to be grabbed from the night table and smashed into his head, knocking him out. The brothers grabbed him, shoving him into the large sack they had carried up.

"Well…it's not the girl, but with him out of the way we'll be sure to find her. We'll get more ransom money too."

His eye-patched brother chuckled gruffly, swinging the sack over his shoulder before descending down the walls once more, the figures disappearing into the night. Neither of them had noticed the small lizard that had climbed up to the wall, unable to help his human friend, before scurrying away and towards the kitchens.

* * *

Rapunzel quickly rushed in; glad for once for the slippers on her feet as she felt glass crunch under them.

"Eugene?" She fumbled for a candle, lighting the lantern on her own side of the bed, turning it up. She quickly scanned the room, seeing the bed sheets thrown about, the broken lamp, and the all around lack of her husband. Without another word she tore from her room, rushing to her parents'.

* * *

"Darling, we are doing all that we can. The guards have been out for hours now. That one snake letting them in was found knocked out in the gardens and has been locked up. But for now, all we can do is wait." The King looked to his daughter, furious at the kidnapping of his son-in-law, but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel grateful that it had not once again been his daughter. Slowly his wife stood, rushing over to their anxious daughter, gathering her in a hug.

"I know it's hard darling, but it's all we can do for now. I'm sorry. Why don't you try and get some sleep."

"NO. I can't sleep knowing Eugene is out there somewhere. I can't just sit around doing nothing." She turned, rushing from the room, furious that her parents would do nothing else but expect the guards to find her husband. She stormed up to her room, slamming the door behind her, angrier than she had been in quite some time.

* * *

A thin figure stormed down the hall of the stables, a bag clenched in a tight fist, long hair swishing behind her with every step, the new braid from the festival still intact.

"Fine then, if no one else will help me, I'll do it myself."

She quickly had Maximus tacked up and ready to go, a saddle bag packed with extra clothes, food, apples, and of course an extra frying pan. She donned the pair of riding pants she had sewn together, looking quite similar to Eugene's. She knew she would need something easier to ride in and this would have to do, no matter what anyone else might think. In place of a top of her own, she wore one of Eugene's, his smell still lingering on the fabric. She looked begrudgingly down to her boots, not happy to have her feet crammed into shoes once more. Even all these years later and she was still reluctant to wear shoes when she didn't need to, but for this she felt, she could deal with it. Max gave her an indignant look, nickering softly, nudging her with his nose.

"He needs us Max." With one last look towards the castle she was on Max's back, Pascal safely tucked into the front pocket of her shirt, and like a flash they were racing away from the castle at breakneck speeds, set on finding the path in the woods once more.

* * *

**Well... a little more action in this one :) Poor Eugene...he's having such a rough week. Getting the crap beaten out of him, being kidnapped while fast asleep, and now our favorite princess is coming to the rescue! Stay tuned for more! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW well this chapter changed a bunch! I had a list of ideas.. then wrote a whole chapter, just to change my mind. (I have the original one saved if I do indeed post it as a blooper). Anyway, I really hope you all like this chapter, it was sooo hard to write!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

It was just turning dark by the time Rapunzel reached the tower, her braid long ago had come undone in the ride. She stared up at the structure, sighing in resolve.

"Well, there's no way we're climbing up there from down here…" she dismounted from the saddle, giving Max a pat on his neck as she walked towards the back of the tower, towards the door she had been so violently dragged through all those years ago. As she expected, the ivy had been torn through and she slowly pushed the door open, the dim light of dusk floating through. She felt a cold little hand touch her face and looked to see Pascal atop her shoulder, nodding his head.

_We have to do this_.

"Alright…here we go. You stay out here Max, in case anything happens." _Horses can go up stairs… but not down.._Frying pan in hand, Rapunzel turned, making her way clumsily up the dark stairs, lifting the trap door and pulling herself onto the floor above. Her once warm and bright tower was now dark and eerie; she could see the particles of dust floating as they caught the light floating through the window, the shards of glass from the broken mirror, though covered in dust, reflected the shadows and dim light, making even more eerie shadows along the walls. She couldn't see far into the room, all was dark except for that one dim block of light coming from the open window. Rapunzel shivered as voices of the past echoed through her mind.

"_You are never leaving this tower!"_

_ "Sloppy, underdressed, Immature, clumsy…"_

_ "You think he's impressed!" _ Rapunzel turned her head, looking around for any signs of life, feeling a pang of sadness at the sight of the faded paint in her murals. She reached around for a handful of hair, tossing it up towards the lever that would open the skylight above, letting in more light. _Still not enough. _She moved towards one of the drapes, pulling it open when a voice sounded behind her.

"Well well, look who it is. You won't get away so easy this time _princess."_

"You stay away from me." Rapunzel kept her voice strong, holding out her frying pan in defense. From the shadows stepped the leader of the Stabbington brothers. He smirked menacingly, a hand resting on a sword at his hip.

"You came to save your precious thief after all." From behind him, Rapunzel heard a groan and a lantern was lit, revealing a tied up Eugene waking from obviously having been unconscious. His eyes groggily searched the room before landing on Rapunzel and growing wide.

"Rapunzel, just get out of here!"

"No! Not without you."

"Oh you're not going anywhere." The large ruffian stepped towards her, backing her into the chest of his waiting brother. Without another thought, Rapunzel closed her eyes and swung her frying pan in a circle, feeling two distinct clunks. She opened her eyes to see the eye-patched brother down on the ground, while the other brother merely stumbled back, rubbing the side of his head as he swayed. Rapunzel took the distraction to run to Eugene, fingering at the knots in the rope around his hands. A glint of something caught her eye and she turned, seeing the sword the first brother had dropped laying on the floor. She grabbed for it, slicing away the ropes, just in time for the brothers to stand over them once more. The one with the eye patch grabbed her by the back of her shirt, throwing her backwards. His brother watched as she landed.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you..." he dove for Rapunzel and she leapt out of his way, gaining her feet as she came to a stop a few feet behind him. "You're not gettin' away this time. That hair will bring us a fortune. And just think… a ransom for the princess? We'll be richer than we ever could have been with that old crown."

Rapunzel reached for a handful of hair, and using reflexes she hadn't used in quite some time, threw it forward, watching as the ends wrapped around the ankle of the quiet brother, pulling him to the ground with a loud thud. In the distraction Eugene slowly got to his feet, grabbing the abandoned frying pan as he did. His knees were weak as he stood. The first brother turned, smirking at him.

"Rider, it's good to see you up and about again. I thought we might have knocked you a little too hard before you got to see your little woman again. Hah, guess now we can finish the job before we sell off her hair. Guess we'll be living in that castle you were dreaming about." He raised a fist, pulling it back to ready himself to send a fist into Eugene's stomach. Quick as a whip, Rapunzel sent out her hair once more, the ends wrapping around his wrist and his fist flying back into his own face. Sending out another handful of hair Rapunzel grabbed his other wrist, wrenching it behind his back. He grunted, trying to turn around and instead wrapping himself in more hair.

"Roran! Grab the girl!" Rapunzel's eyes turned on the silent eye-patched brother. _Roran._ She quickly pulled her hair back, dashing to the side and away from the hands set on grabbing her, and releasing what had been her captive.

"Now then, about that hair…" he looked to his brother, throwing him a piece of rope. "Tie her up."

"Don't you dare touch her." Eugene's strangled voice cracked out, as he gripped the handle of the frying pan a bit more tightly.

"We're just finishing the job Rider…and with you out of the way and the princess in our hands, the King will have no choice but to pay up a mountain of money." His gaze turned to Rapunzel once more, his expression leering and dangerous.

"_The girl with the magic hair_…that old witch double-crossed us. Now we know what we know… and we're not about to lose out. Can't you just imagine the possibilities Roran?" he looked to his brother, smirking. "Magic hair…to keep you healthy, to heal you. Imagine the sort of money we can make out of that." His brother chuckled darkly, untying the knot of rope in his hands. His brother continued his monologue, circling around the room, never turning his back on Rapunzel. Once more she threw out her hair to wrap it around his legs, pulling him to his back, knocking down his brother in the process. They tripped on each other in their effort to stand up and Rapunzel took their distraction to pull one of their fists into the other's face, smiling in satisfaction before pulling her hair back, slowly inching herself towards Eugene. The brothers finally found their feet, glaring at her.

"Or… how about this; we keep her and use her as a slave. Imagine the money we could make using her hair to heal all the fools that will pay for it. I said to myself, Sloan old boy, make as much money as you can out of this. She owes us anyway. Her…and Rider. And I mean…why not? Kill the _prince_, kidnap the princess, use her magic hair, and hold her for a ransom, before we just double cross them all and disappear with her. First though, to get rid of the extra weight…" He made to step towards Eugene, Rapunzel still hadn't gone far enough to be close to her husband.

"Isn't there a flaw in your plan?" Rapunzel's voice stopped the one who called himself Sloan in his tracks. He turned, staring at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…you said you want to disappear with me, that'd be hard to do, wouldn't it, if you told everyone about it? Seems like a good way to get caught." Her eyes met with Eugene's once more, who could only smirk at her wit and quick-senses. Sloan groaned, running a hand down his face in irritation. He couldn't deny it, the girl had a point. But they could still sell the hair…his eyes turned dark once more as he formed a new plan.

"Fine then…just the hair. It'd just be more trouble to keep you anyway." He turned to Eugene once more, set on finishing him first. "Waste Rider, take the hair, and throw the girl to the wolves…" he muttered his plan as he smirked to his brother, who clueless to the new plan just stood there confused.

It was then it dawned on Rapunzel; the Stabbington's had no idea about her hair. They had no clue that it would lose its powers once cut. All she needed was a few moments distraction, enough to get herself and Eugene safely out of there. Her eyes met Eugene's for a moment and she made up her mind. She watched as the first of the brothers reached out, set on grabbing Eugene's neck, the second making his way over to her. Her eyes searched the room, catching the glint of the silver she had dropped just moments ago.

"Fine! Do you really want it so bad?" She threw her hair out, wrapping it the sword before pulling it back in, feeling its weight in her hand. "Then take it, it's yours!" In one swift movement, she drew the blade through her hair, the weight instantly lifted from her neck. She threw the rope of hair towards them; watching as it turned brown before it touched the ground, matching the color of the chestnut strands on her head. The brothers scrambled to pick the rope up, staring at it confusedly. Rapunzel's eyes met Eugene's once more and he didn't need another cue. Mustering all the strength he could he lifted the frying pan, serving a hard blow to each brother's head, watching as they thumped to the ground. Without wasting another moment, he gathered Rapunzel into his arms, his face burying into her hair.

"Rapunzel! That was-"

"Stupid? Dangerous?"

"Well-yes…but what I was going to say was; amazing." He looked down to his wife smirking at him before pulling her up into a kiss. He slowly pulled away, looking back to the slumped forms on the ground. "We should tie them up."

"I've got the perfect idea…" Rapunzel smiled mischievously, gathering the pile of brown hair from the floor. 

* * *

Sloan woke with a start as something wet and sticky flew into his ear. He jumped, looking around. His eyes finally rested on Eugene and a girl with short brown locks standing in the middle of the room. It took but a moment for him to catch on it was the same girl.

"Wh-what's going on here?" he felt his brother jump as he too was awoken, watching as Eugene stepped over to pick up the small green lizard, letting it travel up to rest on his shoulder.

"Well, it's simple really gentlemen. You've been bested, by a princess, a frog, and a frying pan. Seems an awfully embarrassing story to bring back to the jail….so why don't we add in, dashing prince as well?" he smirked to the brothers as they came to fully realize their surroundings. They were tied together on the floor, their hands and feet and legs bound by feet upon feet of…hair! They struggled to get free, and it seemed the knots only made themselves tighter. Eugene turned to Rapunzel, whose mischievous smile met his. "Shall we?" 

* * *

"Rider! Let us down!" in an effort of strength from Eugene and Rapunzel, the rope of hair was thrown over the old hook and the brothers dangled dangerously high, swinging back and forth in their effort to reach the window ledge. Eugene smirked, leaning out on it.

"Now then, if you don't mind, we should be on our way. But never fear, you won't be alone for long. The palace guards will be here soon enough to haul you away. Toodle-oo!" He gave them one last good push, swinging them back and forth before he led Rapunzel quickly from the room, smirking all the while. 

* * *

"So, I've been meaning to ask…" Eugene shifted slightly in the saddle, his arms wrapped around either side of Rapunzel as he held onto the reins, her soft form resting against his chest. "…is that my shirt?"

She giggled, snuggling into him more. "This old thing?" she turned her gaze up to him, the moonlight reflecting in your eyes. "I figured it would be much easier to ride in than my dress."

"Hey now, I'm not complaining, you look good Blondie." Her smirked, shifting a hand to run through her brown locks. Her hair was only slightly longer than the first cut, this one just reaching her shoulders. They had only just rode into the bridge leading into the castle when nearly 20 guards hurried over to them, checking for signs of injury or worse.

"We're fine boys, really…" Eugene turned his face to the Captain, his face grim. "To the north of here you'll find a tower in the woods, the Stabbingtons are there." He filled in the Captain on the events from that night, and exactly where the tower could be found. No sooner were they off on horseback that Eugene and Rapunzel were led off Max and inside, the two refusing medical attention and instead wanting nothing more than their soft bed. Questions and doctors could wait for morning , for now the couple just wanted sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**HHUUUUGEE Thank you's to all who read/review/add my story :) It is greatly appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

******Chapter 7 **  


* * *

Early the next morning Eugene awoke to a frantic knocking on the door. Slowly he rolled out of bed, running a hand through his already very messy hair. He opened the door enough to fit his body through, looking at the young guard who stood before him. It took him a moment to remember the boy, he was young and ambitious, and ready to please, albeit clumsy and nervous. James, was it?... Eugene stared groggily at the young guard who saluted him.

"I-I'm sorry to intrude like this your highness…but the King and Q-Queen would like to speak with you. I believe it to be rather urgent?"

"Now? …really? What time is it?" he attempted to stifle a yawn, failing miserably.

"7 a.m. sir…" James fiddled rather nervously, his adam's apple trembling, clearly nervous for coming to the princess and prince's chambers at such an early hour, especially as they had returned at such an odd hour the previous night. Eugene sighed, hanging his head for a moment before looking back into the room at a slumbering Rapunzel. He finally turned his gaze back to the ever-growing-nervous guard.

"Would you let them know we will be there as soon as the princess is up and properly dressed in her day clothes?"

"O-of course sir…" he started his walk back down the hall before he was stopped by Eugene's call.

"Good work James." He managed a small smile towards the young man, who smiled even larger, practically skipping down the hall as he continued down the hall. Eugene returned to his room, walking to Rapunzel's side of the bed and gently shaking her shoulder.

"Blondie… Blondie we gotta get up."

"Mmmnn… g'way.." she snuggled deeper into her pillows, attempting to bury her head under one, leaving Eugene to shake her again. "Eugeeennneee…"

"Rapunzel, come on, your folks want to talk to us." With another shake he gave up, standing back to look at Pascal. "Could you give me a hand here buddy?" Obligingly, Pascal hopped down from the bed post and pattered his way through the tangle of pillows, shooting his little pink tongue into Rapunzel's ear. She shot up, Eugene catching Pascal as he flew upwards. Rapunzel glared at Eugene, wishing she had her frying pan with her. For once of the few times in her life, she did not care to be up early at all.

"Fine…I'm up. Happy now?"

Eugene crossed his arms, smirking in satisfaction. "Yes…now get dressed. We have to meet your parents."

Groaning, Rapunzel sat up, plucking a finger into her ear for a moment. "That really does feel creepy... doesn't it?"

"Now you now how I felt. Come on... get dressed."

* * *

The couple could feel the tension as soon as they entered the sitting room; Rapunzel's father was pacing back and forth near the windows. At their started looks she was quickly reminded that her parents had not seen her and Eugene's return last night and were not aware of her once again short and brown hair. Eugene was the first to break the silence.

"Is something wrong sir?"

"Last night you sent our guards to that blasted tower in the woods for those criminals."

"Yes sir?"

"They…they weren't there."

"What? Daddy, are you sure?" Rapunzel rushed forward, looking at her father nervously.

"The guards said by the time they got there, the Stabbingtons weren't. All that was there was a rope of hair." His eyes moved to Rapunzel's head, taking in her short locks. "Yours I can only assume." Rapunzel blushed lightly, reaching up to finger her hair.

"Wait a second…this is impossible. There is no way they could have gotten down from there. They were tied up tight and all the way up on that hook. If they jumped from there they wouldn't have lived and they couldn't have untied themselves."

"Well then we can only assume that they had some sort of help."

"But help from who?" Rapunzel's green eyes grew ever wider as she questioned her father. He could only shrug, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he shook his head.

"That is what we can't figure out. It's as if they disappeared without a trace."

"That's impossible. Those two are dumber than rocks." Eugene spoke up angrily, throwing his hands out in irritation. "There is no way those two just figured out a way to get out of there and disappeared into thin air." At this Rapunzel's gaze snapped to Eugene's, her face full of fear.

"Eugene… you don't think?" her voice was but a whisper and Eugene rushed to her, grabbing her upper-arms in a show of support, locking eyes with hers.

"No, she's gone for good." They two held their gaze a moment, Rapunzel's parents needn't ask of who they were speaking…the story of Mother Gothel was well known now, as was her demise, and it was a topic no one liked to bring up. Slowly Eugene lowered his hands, sighing as he took on of Rapunzel's hands in his, running his thumb over the back of it before looking at his father-in-law.

"There has to be something we can do…they have to be somewhere."

"The guards are searching everywhere they can, but for now, until they are found, I want the _both_ of you to stay inside. I won't risk having either of you kidnapped or hurt again."

"But Daddy-"

"_That_ is an order." His voice was of a sharper tone than he would use with his daughter, and he looked to her, eyes softening. "Rapunzel darling, I've already almost lost both of you to these thugs…I can't handle it happening again. If this is the only way to keep you safe, then please, obey my wishes. I know it's hard for you to stay inside after…well after all those years locked in that forsaken tower, but please, for your father?" He smiled gently, using a finger to lift her chin to meet his eyes. Slowly Rapunzel returned the smile, hugging her father.

"Alright Daddy…"

"And that goes for you too young man." His eyes met Eugene's next, who could only smirk, shaking his head.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about there sir…I plan on relaxing for a very long time. I can absolutely _guarantee you_, I have no desire to meet up with them anytime soon." He chuckled, rubbing lightly at his ribs.

"Well then, it seems that that is settled…for now…" The queen stood up from her seat, from which she had been very quiet, smoothing the few wrinkles from her dress. She looked to her family, giving them a bright smile, "who wants breakfast?" 

* * *

**Well well…it would appear this story is NOT over after-all. Where have the brothers gone to? How did they just up and disappear? And how is Rapunzel going to take to staying inside all day until the brothers are found again? Find out next time in…..The Fate's Design! :) **


End file.
